Don't Go
by Garowyn
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is on his way to see Palpatine. 5yr old Luke, his son, doesn't want him to leave although he doesn't know where he is going. Anakin is faced with a tough decision.


**A/N: I own nothing.  
  
This is a semi-AU or AR or whatever it is fic.**

* * *

It was late evening and the sun was just setting into the hills on the planet Naboo. Somewhere on an island, cries of anguish and sobs could be heard inside the home of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie- Skywalker. One of the greatest heroes in the galaxy was about to become one of the greatest villains.  
  
"No, please, Anakin!" Padme cried, holding five-year-old Leia in her arms, who was also crying. "Don't go! Please don't go to Palpatine!" Tears streamed down her face and she continued to sob as Anakin ignore her and head for the door. "Please, I'm begging you!" She had observed Anakin's behavior for the past couple of months and he didn't seem like his usual normal self. He had changed after his most recent chat with Palpatine but had made no move to ally himself with him until now.  
  
So far, Anakin had done nothing but merely listen to his wife speak and keep quiet as he packed a few things he would possibly need. As much as he loved her, Padme's pleas and warnings were getting on his nerves. Finally, Anakin spun around to face her. "No Padme. I have to go." Anakin spoke in a cool voice. His face held a blank expression and nothing more. He had heard her words but it seemed like they took no hold in his mind. It had simply gone in through one ear and out the other.  
  
Padme knew of the dangers of siding with Palpatine. He had become a cruel and wicked man, no longer harboring the desire to help the galaxy. Now he was set on corrupting it with his new Empire, his new order of Imperials. "No Anakin! You mustn't go to him! He's an evil man now! He's not who he used to be if he ever was innocent! He-"  
  
Anakin turned sharply towards her. "Never say such things about Palpatine!" He snapped, pointing his forefinger at her. "He is a great man! I'm sick of you and Obi Wan and all the other Jedi trying to keep me from becoming a more powerful Jedi! I'm sick of hearing yours and their futile attempts to insult him! Argh!" Anakin slammed his fist against the wall, fuming. He had never been so angry in his entire life-no; anger leads to the Dark Side. Hate and anger leads to the Dark Side...darn it! "And I hate it when everyone warns me about the Dark Side! I'm not weak!" He finished off, emphasizing the last word and inflicted force upon the wall once more, knocking down a holoframe.  
  
"But Anakin! You're in danger of going over!" Padme protested, holding Leia close to her. Her husband was in a very dangerous mood but he wouldn't attempt to harm her or their daughter...would he? At this moment, she was unsure.  
  
Anakin sucked in his breath, deciding to end it and depart. "I have to go." He said after a moment's silence. Without another word, Anakin strode past her with his belongings and headed in the direction of where his Jedi Starfighter was waiting.  
  
Padme bit her lip trying to hold back fresh tears. Anakin hadn't said anything about her last comment. He hadn't defended himself at all.  
  
Leia continued to cry loudly and Padme took her to her room and there they both continued to cry.  
  
Luke himself had not shed a tear yet. He still didn't quite believe his father was leaving them...for good. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. Anakin had always been there for him. Anakin had raised him well and spent as much time as he could with him. Maybe his father was just in a bad mood and needed some time alone.  
  
With that thought in mind, young Luke followed his father out the door and to his Jedi Fighter, which had managed to fit on the island where the Naberrie-Skywalker home was. "Daddy, where are you going?" Luke asked worriedly, jogging to catch up with his father's quick strides.  
  
Anakin stopped short and spun around. No, his son wasn't there. He couldn't be there. Not now! Though Anakin was in a state of anger, his heart and expression softened when he saw his son. He and Luke had been very close and this was the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life. "Luke, go back inside the house." He ordered gently.  
  
"Why?" Luke was confused now. Didn't his father love him? If he did, why was he sending him back into the house? These strange untrue thoughts clouded Luke's mind.  
  
Anakin hesitated. "Please, go back inside the house. I have to go now." He waited for his son to leave.  
  
"I love you daddy. I don't want you to go." Luke said quietly. They both could not see the future but somehow Anakin and Luke sensed this would be the last time they would see each other. At least when Anakin was still a good person.  
  
Anakin's heart nearly broke. "Luke..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say at all. He could see that tears were filling Luke's eyes. "Luke, don't cry, I-" A lump was caught in his throat. He had never realized how much he loved Padme until several years ago. And now, he had never realized how much he loved his children. He couldn't leave them, could he?  
  
"Stay here, daddy!" Luke ran over to his father and clutched his hand. "I promise I'll be good and I promise to be the best Jedi ever and make you proud!" He leaned against his father's legs. "I want to be just like you, daddy."  
  
Now Anakin really thought he was going to cry. But he could not allow himself to; he had to be strong for them both. For some reason, Luke thought he himself was the reason for Anakin's choice to leave. "Luke, it's not your fault I'm leaving." He assured him, bending down so that they were face to face. Anakin stared into those blue eyes that were so much like his own.  
  
"Whose fault is it then?" Luke questioned him, gaze penetrating.  
  
His father paused. He knew it was his fault but he did not want to tell his son. "Go on, Luke. Go inside the house. I have to leave now." Anakin then pulled his son into a tight hug. "I love you, Luke."  
  
Luke sobbed openly now. "Don't go, daddy, don't go!" He clung to his father who tried to undo his grip. He clung to him like he would never let go.  
  
"Luke...Luke!" Anakin said firmly and Luke immediately went quiet. "Luke, know this. No matter what happens in the future, I will always love you." Anakin said softly. "Remember that, all right?"  
  
Luke nodded sadly and said no more.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and stood up. "Now, please go back inside the house." He ordered once more.  
  
"Why do you want me to go back in the house?" Luke asked tearfully.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. Why did he want Luke to go in the house? The answer was simple. When he started up the Jedi Fighter and prepared to take off, the last thing he wanted to see was Luke's tear stained face as he rose above the planet's surface.  
  
But Luke didn't seem to be budging.  
  
"Luke? Luke!" Padme's sad voice could be heard calling her son. Luke looked at the house and then back to his father.  
  
"Your mother is calling you." Anakin said quietly. "Go to her."  
  
Luke hiccuped a sob. "Why won't you say goodbye to mommy? And you didn't say bye to Leia." It appeared the boy had accepted the truth from Anakin. He really was never coming back.  
  
Anakin picked Luke up in his arms and carried him back to the house. "I'm sorry Luke but you must do this for me." Anakin set him in front of the door. "Now go inside and see what your mother wants...and tell them goodbye for me." Anakin finished.  
  
Luke nodded and pressed the button that opened the silver doors. They opened revealing the hallway. Luke stepped in and looked back one more time at his father.  
  
Anakin urged him. "Go on. I love you." With one final heavy sigh, Anakin reached for the other control button and the door shut slowly. The door had been rewired to shut slowly just in case the children pressed it and they got caught.  
  
The last thing he saw of Luke as a little boy was his face shining with fresh tears.  
  
Anakin headed for his Jedi Fighter as quickly as he could. If he stayed any longer, he truly felt his heart would burst.  
  
He started up the engines and the Fighter prepared for lift- off. At the house, a door opened slowly and Luke ran outside again just in time to see the Fighter rise into the sky. He ran over to the same spot where the Fighter had stood and watched it disappear. Luke knew something bad was going to happen. He may have been only five years old but he had a strong connection with the Force. Someday, he would go and look for his father and bring him home.  
  
"I love you too, daddy." 


End file.
